muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Muppet Show Theme
Unaired Pilots The article states that *both* versions of the Unaired Pilots (Juliet Prowse & Connie Stevens) used a longer intro. This has been confirmed for the Juliet Prowse pilot but has it been confirmed for the Connie Stevens one? David French 05:06, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Replacement Reason I included the reason for why the first season opening was later replaced in this article, though without a source. I remember seeing a Muppet Central post from somebody who had gotten an e-mail from Karen Falk, who had revealed why the opening was replaced. I can't find the thread where this e-mail was reprinted, but could somebody help find that thread, and if so, should that source be cited here? --Minor muppetz 21:49, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :Yes, that one cries out for a source. I'd personally like something a bit better than "somebody on Muppet Central who talked to Karen Falk" though. -- Wendy (talk) 02:22, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::Ditto. If you can find the link, feel free to add it to the talk page so we can look at it. If they copied the entire e-mail, it *might* do, but it's still very roundabout (see Talk:Number Song Series for similar issues). It would be better to wait until Scott has a chance to contact Karen Falk personally. -- Andrew Leal (talk) ::::I found the post. However, it only said that the info was confirmed by an archivist. It doesn't specifically state which arcivist. The post is here: http://forum.muppetcentral.com/showpost.php?p=5761&postcount=2. --Minor muppetz 18:40, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Yeah, that's not really helpful. And David Ebersole even qualifies it with an "as I heard it," which implies both that he's going from memory and that that's the version "the archivist" told him. So at this point, I'd say we take out that claim. If/when we can verifry it with Karen Falk or someone else directly, it can be re-added. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:54, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Season 3 Episode It is said that one season three episode has different shots of the chorus men and women. Which episode is it that has a different shot? --Minor muppetz 17:59, 27 June 2007 (UTC) :That was added by a user who isn't here anymore. If no one can confirm it, we should take it out. —Scott (talk) 18:05, 27 June 2007 (UTC) Article title I think the actual title of the song is "The Muppet Show Theme"; currently, we have that title redirecting to here. Is it okay to change this article title? -- Danny (talk) 13:32, 20 February 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, that makes sense. — Scott (talk) 15:45, 20 February 2007 (UTC) Replacements I think they always used the opening from the Don Knotts episode to replace the season 1 openings. Not positive, so I won't put it on the main page. --Erik Ebrowne 01:41, 9 February 2006 (UTC) :I think a few different openings were used to replace first season episodes. Though I recall that several first season episodes had their openings replaced with the one that had Statler and Waldorf saying Why us? and ending with Crazy harry blowing up gonzo, and I know that one wasn't from the Don Knotts epsiode (that episode just had Statler and Waldorf entering the balcony). --Minor muppetz 02:08, 9 February 2006 (UTC) Logo Concerns I discovered a season 1 ending on Youtube that actually seemed to bring something to my attention, but I can't tell if it's concerning the British, US or both endings. The clip is an ending from Episode 124: Mummenschanz where the final shot of the orchestra (after Statler and Waldorf) shows the ATV logo (ATV In Color), then cuts to Zoot making his final noise with the logo "For ITC Television". The usage of both logos surprisingly seemed to reveal why we have that "shot of the orchestra" before Zoot, but I can't tell which country it was for. I know some ITC programming acknowledged ATV before itself (see the ending to Gerry Anderson's shows like "Thunderbirds") and there are occasionally a couple shows more connected to ITC than ATV even in Britain. (a couple of "The Golden Shot" intros have the 60s logo) But considering this was from season 1, maybe things changed later...unless this was a British ending and they acknowledge both in the final two shots in all five season. The clip in mention: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YcW9tKnqwRs -StrangerAtaru 15:11, 18 April 2009 (UTC) purple whatnot who is the purple whatnot in season one's opening theme, what are his other appearences? -- Gtaz